bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirika Kurosaki
... Alright, I'm sorry, but I can't take this article seriously with the name. Regardless of what her last name or her appearance is, couldn't you have found a name that was...or should I say, wasn't ''used by a canon character? Really, it's pretty distracting, and again, I can't take it seriously. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 03:10, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Blank, even I don't even understand. It's so confusing. Paradise Paradox (talk) 13:36, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ya know, I was going to go into an arguement about how there can be more than one person in the same world that can have the same name as someone else, and I am going to stand by that belief. But instead, I want to thank the two of you. You have given me a great idea regarding Hikaru and Kirika's (Rukia's new name) first interaction. Kuro 16:47, February 21, 2013 (UTC ...You're welcome? Seriously, no offense to you intended, but slapping the first name of one important character with the last name of the MAIN character looks incredibly unprofessional. It's the kind of stuff I see written by pairing-obsessed fans on fanfiction.net Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 17:19, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I actually considered that even before I wrote her article. I was hoping that with all the work you guys do on here that you could differentiate from a canon and fanon character despite the naming used. However, I will admit that it was not my best move in naming her "Rukia" and keeping it that way. But the plans I now have are much better than what I initially started with. So seriously, and I did not mean this with sarcasm then or now, thank you very much for your comments and helping me to make Hikaru and Kirika's first interaction a great one. Also, as a side note, I'm a supporter of IchiHime. Kuro 17:45, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ...Then with that, i'm sorry, but I must declare you one of my mortal enemies. You have been warned =3= Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 17:47, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about it man :) And what did I do to be considered a mortal enemy of thee? Kuro 17:52, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I ship IchiRuki, IchiHime fans are my enemies :3 Nah, it's all good brah x3 Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 17:56, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hah, nice. Kuro 18:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC) To be honest I did that with Mashiro Kawashima but I never even knew the Visored girl was called Mashiro at the time I made the page. Paradise Paradox (talk) 19:55, February 21, 2013 (UTC) If she was a actually a descendant of Rukia the name might make sense, but otherwise that's iffy. And I agree, IchiHime and RukiRenji are obviously correct XD [[User:KawaTsuyo|KawaTsuyo'']] Message 22:43, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I tend to veer away from the Bleach canon characters. I strive more for using Bleach as a foundation and building a storyline that could theoretically exist alongside it. And believe me, making little Ichigos, Orihimes, Rukias, Renjis, etc. is the LAST thing on my mind. Also, I'm glad to see that you have chosen the wise path, KawaTsuyo, unlike others (Blank) :P Just kidding, Blank. I can see where you're coming from. Kuro 23:04, February 21, 2013 (UTC)